The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) device used in electronic devices such as a portable telephone.
FIG. 6 is a sectional view of a conventional LED device. The LED device 70 comprises a frame 71 made of resin and having a truncated cone recess 57, electrodes 72a and 72b embedded in the frame 71, and an LED 54 secured to the electrode 72a. The LED 54 is connected to the electrode 72b by a lead wire 55. The inside wall of the recess 57 is processed into a light reflection surface. The recess 57 is charged with a transparent resin 56 to seal the LED.
In the LED device 70, if moisture remains in the transparent resin 56, the frame 71 is cracked by expansion of the moisture caused by the heat of the reflow soldering. Furthermore, the transparent resin 56 contracts in dependency on the change of the atmospheric temperature. If the change repeats, lead wire 55 may be cut, which results in unreliableness of the device.